Talk:Cuelebre
If someone can get a better screen shot go for it. I jut grabbed that as best I could without aggroing it. --Hitoma 17:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone tried using a Mistmelt to see if it brings him down from the air? --Zellchaver 17:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : That only works on Ouryu, it doesn't work on any other wyrm, there's no reason to try this, especially since this mob is easily beatable as it is. Tahngarthortalk- 01:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Appears to be weak to WATER. AMII was landing for 300, but water IV was landing for 900+. Additionaly, it rarely resisted Regurgitation (was landing for solid 300 without burst affinity). We took the NM down, but it didn't drop the dagger. Additionally, !! appeared to appear occasionally when water magic was cast on it. Additonally, if you pull it down through the encampment toward Conflux 3, there's a small ledge like area where a tank can stand at the bottom, and everyone else can stand on the raised portion, and avoid damage from AOEs. ---Asymptotic, Carbuncle Server. I am not sure that Cuelebre is True Sight. I just took a few pictures standing in front of it and it did not attack until after i got "the effect of hide is about to wear off" message. --Dvorakk 07:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :You have to literally be RIGHT under its nose for it to aggro. Tested myself; both sneak and invisible up, aggroed. >.>; --Zatias 11:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure who added the wind weakness, but I'd have to contest that. BLMS were doing 300 with Tornado II and it never seemed to resist water spells. ---Asymptotic, Carbuncle Killed in about 30 mins with WHM/SCH, PLD/WAR (full magic defense bonus setup, was never engaged, Flash and Provoke as much as possible), RDM/DRK to try and stun slowga (he missed the stuns a lot and was /DRK was not really needed), RNG/SAM, and RNG/COR (using Magus's Roll on the pld). Pulled NM back towards the Conflux where the PLD faced the mob away from the party to avoid breath attacks. Add more RNG or SMN and can kill even quicker. If you aggro on the pull you can depop it easily with movement.--edster1500 06:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not sure if anyone else has experienced this, But we managed to get him down to about 32% and then he just entered god mode or something. I was on ranger wearing every piece of acc gear i own and i still couldnt hit this guy but about 1/10 shots and when i did, He had mega stoneskin or something. I had absolutely no accuracy problems at all before this. But he just became rediculous at this point. His stoneskin became undispellable; no effect. Not sure if this happened before the 30% mark or not. We managed to get him down to about 22% and then just wiped after going 100-35 in about 10 minutes, and then 32-22 in another 15. He didnt get any stronger offensively, Just mega roided defensively. No idea what happened. He was taking pretty massive damage from holy bolts with only a mediocre mind set, 67+50 mind with abbysea buff from 100-30%ish mark was doing 90ish a hit with 66+ added effect. I did notice some random damage fluxations that were weird, I randomly did like 30 damage and 8 added effect sometimes right after he used a tp move- Tekni, Diabolos Just want to throw this in: RDM80, NM resisted Bind and Gravity. Might be immune. --Dark494 08:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :* We had the "!!" appear on Cuelebre when Flash was casted on it http://i159.photobucket.com/albums/t122/judaene/ffxi_20100920_003957.png @Tek We had a similiar issue the first time we fought but we had brought PLD BLM RDM WHM and were doing shitty dmg, it seemed to rage after a certain time. We had been fighting 45mins when we starting wiping because it was just hitting too hard and resisting dmg too much. I know for a fact it doesn't do this after 10 because we have fought it 5 times all together all except that first kill we killed in 18-25mins no rage. From what I've seen, if anyone in your party/alliance uses a conflux after the fight begins, it triggers the rage. Not certain though, but was doing damage like normal until someone used a conflux. Maybe this is intended to stop people from abusing it? --Allyie89 04:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I didn't notice anything like that when we fought him again tonight. I have seen Cuelebre wipe 2 alliances when low on health because of inability to deal with his AOE spam, but if you fight him in the right spot and everyone stays on the ledge, the AOE isn't an issue at all. We had PLD/RDM, BLU/THF, WHM/BLM, WHM/SCH, PUP, and RNG all at 80. Took him down in ~15 mins. Dropped Auric Dagger, Tantra Necklace, 2x horns, and a Diamond (lol). WHMS cured and buffed, PUP nuked with BLM puppet, RNG did the RNG thing, and BLU alternated SA(CA when up) Cannonball and (BA when up) Regurgigtation. Also note to Edster, it doesn't necessarily matter what direction he faces because he doesn't use breath attacks. However, if you're bringing a BLU for ranged damage, face it backwards for Sneak Attack and the damage bonus on Regurgitation. Note: Cannonball landing for 1050ish took off 3% of his HP, so he has between 30,000 and 35,000 HP. This is consistent with regurgitation for ~300 sometimes taking off 1% of his HP, and sometimes not reducing it visibly at all. --Asymptotic, Carbuncle I Lost track of time tbh But it was definitely not 45 minutes for the first fight at the 30% mark. It might have been 25-30 We had a bad set up But noone was getting hit by AoE except me when i took hate. It didnt do more damage offensively, We just had a poor setup with only one whm and no rdm - Tek Testimonials :* TANKING PUP/rdm Lyrminas BLM/whm Noutoko COR/nin Zargosa MNK/nin Drakenagatana [ 4man ] Pulled with MUFFIN my automaton with MDB Setup ( FORGOT STROBE ) with strobe the fight would have been much faster ( DD's couldn't really DD due to the lack of hate ). Automaton would take 35-80dmg peaking around 100 at times with one water maneuver. Easily maintained as the automaton uses drain frequently for 300 or so HP. 2 pup's could probably duo this very easily seeing how well this run went among tons of errors made and still beating it without much difficulty while subbing /rdm to keep hp up for role reversal. Attachments recommended Fiber Jammer I&II Analyzer Jacket + Usual nuking attachments such as LSI/II Icemaker or throw in a Tranquilizer for good measure. COR was doing elemental shots and some regular shooting ( He shot off his oberons lol ), BLM was lite nuking, MNK was dancing and doing 50dmg chiblasts ( He was there for his necklace XD ) --Lyrminas 08:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :*PUP/RDM (Lyrminas) BLM/RDM WHM/SCH PLD/WAR Friend was trio-boxing ( Fallenone ) the PLD/BLM/WHM | didn't get to see dmg on nukes but water V did 1820 for 5%, aeroV was knocking off 5-6% a nuke as pup. BLM was there since whm didn't have /rdm sub to refresh everyone lol. 20 Minute fight including walking to and pulling, ICE ICE ICE > nuke DAD Water Aero V, build up then fully powered water V or wait until deactivate is up and it'll be another aero V. Nothing good dropped :< but quick fight surprisingly For PUP LSI LSII ICEMAKER MANA CHANNELER CONDENSER OPTIC FIBER Wasn't resisting Aero V much, but consistency is good too so use tranquilizer as needed. GL ! - UPDATE: Same setup 50 minutes later we were able to take it out in 17minutes, lost automaton due to reactivating on lower platform, may have gotten the kill in 14 minutes! ( Should be even faster if I had atma of gales and all those nice perks )--Lyrminas 09:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Just did this with SCH/WHM tanking and SCH/NIN COR/WHM and BRD/WHM keeping me alive. Was interesting, wasnt getting hit for more than 130 average per swing. With Atma of Heavens and Ambition, Ballad 3 & 2 and evokers roll, MP was not even an issue, ever.Katoke 03:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :* Regurgitation cast from behind appears to be particularly effective. 80BLU/RDM with NQ water staff, +26INT, +36 MND, and +8 Magic Attack Bonus landed regurgitation consistently for around ~284-300. :* This NM can be trio'd. Just did it as WAR/RNG with a WHM and PUP, all lvl 80. PUP's BLM automaton should be set to full MDB gear and continuously nuking to hold hate. I only pulled hate for a few seconds after every Sidewinder, which had no problem landing with 236 Archery skill. Recommended to pull Cuelebre down past Conflux#3 to the ledge. Took about 15 minutes to kill. (Yeah i wanna see proof of this. We had a well geared pld with a whm and rdm and was still doing quite a bit of dmg when it used mighty strikes. And we had BLMx2. There is no way you did this without the pup pet dying. And if the war was trying to tank it off the pup. And in 15 minutes no sorry don't believe it. It took us around 15 minutes with more dps. We didn't have any issues killing it but just saying I highly doubt it. We also had a cor lvl 54 cor just around cause he was bored and joined and gave minor buffs like refresh to pld) ~Anookulchandra '' About above poster I think its possible, that's very impressive to kill it in 15minutes at 80, it took me 15minutes at 85 XD, im guessing with both jammers and steam jacket( For the bai wing ), tranq for hitting ice up for accurate drains, I can see the automaton being able to stay alive if its taking that little dmg inbetween drains you can throw emergency +2 oils too. I want to try that O_O, kudos to the pup above who tried it out :D keep up the goood work! --Lyrminas 12:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) '''UPDATE' - Tried the MDB Method and it does work great! However in my test I forgot Strobe so DD's couldn't really DD much, the fight took 30minutes because of loose hate, however the damage it was taking was around 30-80 sometimes spiking to 100 with one Water maneuver, attachments used were Fiber Jammer I&II Analyzer Jacket' >> VIDEO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXbZsJBmF-0 <<' With strobe I am quite certain The fight can go down to as low as 15minutes or less. Kudos to the pioneers of testing this! Very interesting aspect of pup :D --Lyrminas 08:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) PUP blm auto CAN tank this. Successfully killed it pup, rng, brd while blm auto tanking the whole time. It did take nearly 1hr with this setup but it was only the second try and we were just trying to see if it was possible. For dmg mitigation you will need both MDB attachments, optic fiber and steam jacket. You will also want strobe since hate seems to decay fast. You will need role reversal and juggle it with repair, here you will want the Ob earring. I also had Oberons with -4% dmg. Stay completely out range except to run in for repair. YOur auto should be taking 30-60 dmg a hit. Not from the kill run but gives you an idea of dmg being taken. ~Darcatvar :* The PUP can easily get much more Magic Defense Bonus than a player typically can, reducing the damage taken by more than a player typically can. Keep that in mind. Tahngarthortalk- 04:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Pup can get more MDB than a player can, With Jammer I and II and also Optic Fiber to boost it. BUT, me being curious, went to "test tank" Cuelebre, with Valoredge (I figure, high HP, def, he would be best frame for this). Had both Jammers, Optic Fiber, all def attachments, stoneskin, the 9. Pulled the NM to the conflux, and got my auto on it. I moved back up the hill and watched the magic happen....magic? My auto go owned, was taking 120-150 each hit with Water mannys up. Stoneskin got blasted through for 60 dmg. So all in all, I REALLY want to see a video or something of a automaton tanking this for real. Idk, maybe i did it wrong, but from 2k HP, 120 a hit, HP went down pretty quick. I tried to keep Light up, Role Reversal, Repair, Cannibal Blade, wasnt enough to last very long. Mind you it did, last a few min, held its own like a champ, but without a tank that can be healed constantly from another source, I dont see pup auto tanking this. Correct me if Im wrong please. --Shotaro1 03:33, September 2, 2010 (PST) '' :** 3-4 decent PUPs can take him with ease. :* killed with WHM/SCH PLD/WAR(mdb build) SMN/SCH THF/WHM SAM/RNG ~45-50min fight was easy, get temporary mp items, stat boosts. :* Killed with 5. SMN/WHM, SMN/WHM, BLU/something, RDM/SCH and PLD/WHM(Higher MDB than /RDM). Was really easy, with even mediocre MDT Armor and MDB Armor (Capped -50%MDT through gear/Shell, and about an additional +22MDB) was only taking ~70~100DMG, ~200 during 2hour Blasts. BLU was doing a steady ~500DMG Regurg + ~350 Acid Stream, SMNs used their Strongest merited 75BP, RDM Enfeebled, Kept PLD Alive, and tossed some nukes/DoT's inbetween. No one died, extremely easy fight, can be done with less, just brought more friends to speed up kill! - User:Karbuncle :* Is easily Slowed. (Was an rdm with capped enfeeb at lvl 80 and used just my AF body, I also cast Slow2 on him in a mahatma houppelande to see if it would hinder it. Still landed easy) :**Took this from the main page, because the +11 MND from the Mahatma Hppld. will surely help Slow II to land. -- 11:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :***K honestly you don't know your stats. Mnd only gives more potency not accuracy. So before you move something you should research it before you make a silly mistake. Also if you wanted to (I'll give you this only out of generosity), you could argue about well 11 int for magic accuracy. Even still no, cause 15 enfeeb > 11int for mac. So please don't remove from main page if you don't know that. Btw he is very easily slowed. I saw a 75 rdm slow him with no enfeeb merits and an errant body. :****You are correct on one point and one point alone. He is easy to slow. I recommend reading the Magic Accuracy article to rectify the problems in your understanding. 15 Enfeebling does contribute MORE magic accuracy than 11int/11mnd but the stats do still contribute SOME.--Raen Ryong 06:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I have a question to the PUP strat...which automaton would you use and do you just let the atuomatons fight and heal them with role reversal and repair or did u also fight the nm? thx for quick info. He said he used Black mage pet, and someone at ZAM posted the pic of blm auto tanking it. Taking 30-60 dmg a hit so it is possible. Undispellable Stoneskin? Um... no. Who was it that said that Cuelebre's Stoneskin was undispellable? We had a go at this guy last night as BRD/WHM (me), PLD/WAR, PLD/WAR, WHM/RDM, RDM/WHM, RNG/NIN, BLM/RDM and THF/NIN, he seemed to spam Stoneskin quite a lot and everytime the RDM or I dispelled/finale'd him, it would remove it, I don't think that it's undispellable at all, whoever said this must have had him spamming it or something. We didn't have a single issue removing it. I'm going to remove this statement in the article, if the original editor wants to remove it, that's fine but I'm only doing it for accuracy sake.--Xynthios 18:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Right. Now you're going to tell me that you can dispel Krabkatoa's Stoneskin too. --Willoflame 21:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I can always get you a screenshot to prove it if you want, next time my group does it, now stop with the smartass remarks unless you have definite proof that you can't dispel it. Also, I'm fairly aware Krabkatoa's Stoneskin can't be dispelled, but this guy's can, maybe you should try it some. --Xynthios 21:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ummm I just went out to Cuelebre to test a few things on my RDM, and right after it casted SS I used Dispel, and it said it had No Effect, PROVING that you CANNOT Dispel Cuelebre's Stoneskin, I urge you to go look at it again. --Judaine 05:31, August 23, 2010 (EST) Well, next time my party goes out there, I will certainly get you a screenshot of what I saw, I've had multiple friends also tell me that you can dispel it, and then there are times that you can't... I'm not really sure what to think anymore but i'm absolutely certain there are times when you can remove it... and obviously, times where you can't... I have seen a couple of cases that you mentioned when you get the "no effect" message and i honestly can't explain it, but I WAS able to dispel it with finale, myself... I swear it. --Xynthios 19:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I can easily explain why it might show the "no effect" message. Stoneskin only lasts for as long as it doesn't absorb it's max damage. It's why I almost never use Dispel on crabs. They use stoneskin, the damage dealers break through it faster than I can cast dispel, dispel gets cast and "no effect" because stoneskin is already gone. -- 18:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Again, went out to fight this yesterday and couldn't dispel his stoneskin. Shocker! And no, it's not because you take it down so fast, because we had no DoT on it, just to test this. Couldn't dispel the stoneskin with either a very good RDM or a BRD. It doesn't dispel.--Willoflame 11:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Fought this a few times for Horns, And I Was never able to dispel Stoneskin, not for lack of trying. It may be probable that something determines its dispel-ability or not? An unknown factor? It could simply be a text glitch for the people seeing it dispelled... I don't know, just that I have not noticed it being dispelled =x - User:Karbuncle Yeah, I also want to confirm that something is weird with this Stoneskin. It seems like it can't be dispelled. Maybe there's some special condition for it, but thus far it seems like the case. --Dark494 08:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC)